Various types of labels to be fastened or attached to objects such as containers and goods have been used. For example, heat-shrinkable cylindrical labels (also referred to as shrink labels or cylindrical shrink labels) commonly used with cylindrical containers such as beverage containers are labels that are fastened onto the objects by heating at a predetermined temperature. Product names, pictures, company names, instructions, ingredients, and other printed designs are provided to various labels including the heat-shrinkable cylindrical labels.
Such printed designs have decorative and advertising functions and the quality of the printed designs influences the sales of the products. Thus, heat-shrinkable cylindrical labels with fancy printed designs attracting consumers' attentions have been desired.
Thus, an object of the present invention is to provide a label or heat-shrinkable cylindrical label with printed designs of high decorative values and a package provided with such a label. Another object of the present invention is to provide a measurement method suited for actually measuring the profile height on the surface of a cylindrical three-dimensional model and a method for making a cylindrical label using the data obtained by this method.